True Feelings
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Kagami went away to college in America, and has basically ignored her family since. That's when she gets a call from Matsuri. Rated T for mild language. Has a huge span of genres. Inspired by "I'll Be There For You" by wawatu.
1. True Feelings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ideas of Lucky Star. I thought it'd be rather interesting to attempt. It starts out in Kagami's apartment, and the gray line thingy shows when there's a scene shift from Kagami's surroundings to Matsuri's surroundings.

* * *

True Feelings

_**:…Kagami…:**_

The lilac-haired girl sighed as she heard her phone ring from the other side of the room. Walking toward it, she flipped it open and spoke into the phone. "Hello. This is Hiiragi Kagami speaking."

"Well, look at who's _finally _answering." The harsh voice on the other end was Kagami's first clue as to who it was.

"Onee-Chan?" Kagami was surprised to say the least. Most of her family had tried to contact her, mostly being her younger twin and her mother. She had never expected that her older sister would try to get a hold of her.

"You know everyone's worried about you, right? You promised poor Tsukasa you'd call at least once a week." Kagami groaned in annoyance at this thought. Had she made that promise? Yes. Did she have every intention on carrying it out? Of course. "You know she fell asleep by the phone every night for a week waiting for a call from you?"

_That's just like Tsukasa… _Thought Kagami to herself, pitying her little sister. "So?" She questioned, wanting to take it back the moment that word left her lips. It was meant to hurt her sister, but she felt a tug of remorse in the pit of her stomach.

" 'So?' That's all you have to say? We're all worried about you! Ever since you left for college, you've become an entirely different person! It's like we don't know you anymore!" Kagami didn't have a response. She didn't wanna respond to that. She knew it was true, all of it. But, she didn't wanna have to think of a reason for her sudden change in character. "Well? I'm waiting!" The younger girl bit her lip.

"I… I…" She began as she trembled. "You honestly think I care? Do you? I'm way too busy to get caught up in stupid family issues!" Matsuri seemed to be taken aback by her younger sister's words. Kagami whipped her phone across the room, feeling better when she heard the thump of it hitting the wall. She slumped down on the ground as she shook her head. "I don't wanna be here anymore…"

* * *

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

"F… Fine!" She screamed into the phone. "See if I care!" She slammed the phone down on the receiver, shaking in anger. Her eyes burned from the angry tears welled in them.

"O… Onee-Chan…?" She heard the quiet voice peep up behind her as she slipped her hand from the device and turned to see Tsukasa standing there, looking upset, as she had most likely heard the entire conversation. "How's Kagami Onee-Chan doing?" Matsuri walked past her sister, and stopped by the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

"She's…" Matsuri didn't know how to word it. She didn't want anything to do with any of them? "She doesn't wanna deal with us anymore." Tsukasa's optimistic expression fell to one of despair.

"B… But Onee-Chan would never do that!" Yelled the airhead. Matsuri knew that the youngest sister was in denial.

"You don't believe me? Call her." Matsuri shook her head as she started up the stairs. "She'll tell you the same exact thing." The brunette didn't have to turn around to know her sister was on the verge of tears, but the older girl didn't turn around, because she secretly was too.

* * *

_**:…Kagami…:**_

For the next few days, Kagami had trouble getting her sister off of her mind. She couldn't explain it, but it made her feel different about things here. She sat in her class, staring at a light novel, the writing in Japanese, as opposed to everything around her, which was written in English, as was everything in America. She sighed as she took notice in three girls pointing at her and laughing. "…Freak."

"…Japanese shit." She caught a few words of what was being spoken and, from what she could hear, none of it was very nice. There was one more laugh as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Sighing, she closed the book and stood up, shoving it in her bag. As she walked by the group, she felt her foot catch on something, sending her crashing to the ground, despite her attempts to maintain her balance. The group laughed as the lilac-haired girl flushed and pushed herself from the ground, giving the three a death-glare.

"Oh! We're sorry! Were you walking there?" The 'leader' asked sarcastically, a smirk on her face.

_Matsuri… I…_ Kagami just forced herself to her feet, continuing past the girls as she let out a long breath through her nose, not wanting to show her annoyance.

"Hey! Wait! We wanna read your Japanese shit too!" Another taunted as she reached out and tugged on Kagami's pig-tails, pulling her back onto her bottom. The second girl grabbed her bag and went through it, in order to find the book she'd been reading. The tsundere stood back up as she turned to the other girls.

"Gimme my book." She demanded as she held out her hand, already knowing that they weren't gonna comply.

"Why should we?" Asked the holder of the book as Kagami's hand drew into a fist and, for the first time, threw a punch at the people who had wronged her.

* * *

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

The brunette sat in the bus, a blank expression on her face as she looked out the window. _Why…? _She wondered to herself. _Why did I have to go through the trouble of coming here for _her_?_

"We're here." Spoke the driver, pulling the older tsundere from her thoughts. "That'll be twenty-three dollars and fifty-seven cents." Matsuri frowned. How many yen was that? She shrugged.

"Thank you." Her English was pretty bad, but he could obviously understand her. She opened her wallet and handed the man driver one hundred yen. Quickly, she climbed off at her stop. When she stood on the sidewalk, she slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled out her phone, looking up the address. "Alright…" She glanced around, seeing the street sign she had been searching for, and she headed off.

* * *

_**:…Kagami…:**_

The girl gripped her arm as she stepped back into her apartment. She could feel herself ache all over—in her abdomen, her head, her limbs—they all pained her. At least she had gotten her novel back and taught the others a lesson, as they were all in worse shape than she was. She walked into her kitchen and to her freezer, grabbing a few icepacks to place over the worse areas. She relaxed in her recliner, sighing in relief as she shut her eyes, placing one of the icepacks over the bruised one. "Better…" She breathed.

"Well, what happened to you?" Asked a familiar voice, causing Kagami to grab the frozen object on her face and fling her torso from the comfort of the chair. She looked over to the brunette though one eye, as the other was almost completely swollen.

"Ah! Onee-Chan! I…" She didn't have time to reply before she was pulled into a hug, causing her to fall silent and go wide-eyed.

"You're such an idiot…" The older sister whispered. Tears came to Kagami's eyes as she slowly brought her arms up, wrapping them tightly around her sibling. That was when the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm…" Matsuri shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything… For now at least. I want an explanation later." Kagami gave a small nod. There were a few more moments of silence, before Matsuri broke it.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Kagami reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be treated like a baby, but she also didn't wanna disappoint her sister. They walked hand in hand to the bathroom, where Matsuri proceeded to bandage the cuts and bruises that Kagami had obtained, while Kagami told Matsuri about her life in America thus far. This went on for another hour, until it finally got to be late enough that Kagami decided it was time to sleep, and made Matsuri sleep with her.

* * *

**AN: **So, yeah. Kagami and Matsuri are two of my favorite characters from this show, so I decided to write a FanFic about their tsundere-ness. It's most likely going to be a one-shot, but it could be an actual on-going thing with a series of one-shots on Kagami and Matsuri living together in America. Please review with your opinion.


	2. A Fate Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ideas of Lucky Star.

So, I decided to continue this after all. I don't really think it'll be too popular, but I have some ideas, and they might be pretty decent. It'll show more sisterly love between my favorite Hiiragi sisters! Yay! Lemme think… In the last chapter, when Matsuri was on the bus, I was gonna make it a taxi, so that explains that dollar amount that I forgot to change. And I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hate the English language. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

A Fate Encounter

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

The brunette walked outta her sister's room, where they had had to fight over bed space, considering the fact that the older of the two had refused to sleep on the couch, and Kagami giving an argument that that was her apartment, so they both wound up on the floor several times over the course of the night. Stretching as she walked into the kitchen, she gave an exaggerated yawn, making it obvious that she had just woken up.

"Hmm…?" She muttered to herself, as she glanced to the side with just her eyes, seeing a note on the counter from her sister.

_Onee-Chan-_

_Went to my classes. There's food in the fridge. Be home in time for dinner. Don't go out without me. You know your English sucks, and you're gonna get lost._

_-Kagami_

Matsuri sighed as she picked the note up, rereading it as she scrunched up her nose and walked to the refrigerator and opened it, revealing a hideous looking dish that Kagami had made. "Ugh… Kagami's cooking…" She muttered as she stared at it for a moment before shutting the door and smiling. "This just won't do."

Her thought process working quickly, she walked to the door and grabbed her coat, slinging it over her shoulders. _I won't be out for too long. I'll just get some food and get home. She'll never even know I was gone._

* * *

_**:…Kagami…:**_

The lilac-haired girl sat in the middle of her class, a blank expression on her bruised face as she stared at the board. She couldn't help but worry-knowing her sister she would ignore to her note and get lost while aimlessly walking around. "Ms. Hiiragi." Kagami jumped, not expecting to be called on.

"Y… Yes sir?" She replied nervously, knowing her teacher had caught on to the fact that she wasn't paying attention.

"The question. Can you answer it?" The tsundere began fidgeting, as if she could just squirm away.

"No sir…" She replied as the teacher shook his head, giving the answer to every one and pressing Kagami to pay more attention in class. She nodded, agreeing as she began focusing on her studies.

* * *

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

_What was good? What restaurants served good food? _Thought the woman as she glanced around looking at signs, finally spotting one that read… 'Dinny's'? No. That wasn't it. 'Denny's'. She nodded, walking toward the building, reaching for her wallet as she stepped through the doorway.

"Table for one?" Asked a cheerful looking woman right off the bat. Matsuri tried to break down in her mind what exactly was being said, and when she translated it, she nodded. The other lady, noticing that she was foreign, lead her to a seat, and spoke again slowly. "I'll be right back." Matsuri nodded, reacting a little bit faster to the slower speech.

After several minutes, a man walked over to her table and started speaking to her in Japanese. He looked to be a rather handsome man, dark brown hair and a set of deep blue eyes to go with it. His build was slightly muscular, and he appeared to be a little on the tall side.

"Hello. My name is Riku, may I ask what you would like to drink?" Matsuri nodded, and ordered a soda, speaking her native language, as she was confidant this man would understand her. "Ok. I'll be right back." Matsuri nodded as she began to space out, staring out the window, remembering last night, after she had dressed Kagami's 'battle wounds'.

* * *

_**:…Flashback…:**_

_Kagami spoke into the phone, tears in her eyes as she did so. "Tsukasa… I'm so sorry I didn't call before now… It's just… It's just…" She couldn't find the words to describe the way she felt without being to harsh about it, and couldn't find the heart to be harsh. "Never mind…" She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, so she could clear her mind._

"_Look… I'll call you one week from today, and that's a promise." She nodded a few times. "Yeah. Bye, Tsukasa." She closed her phone and sighed as her sister walked into the room, feeling proud of her little sister for calling._

"_Nice job, Kagami." Matsuri said with a nod, stepping forward as she placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder. There was a pause. "Now what're we gonna do about sleeping?" They both looked at each other, then down the hall, in the direction of the only bedroom. Matsuri beat Kagami to the punch, shoving her to the floor before sprinting down the hall toward the other room._

* * *

_**:…Kagami…:**_

The girl ran from school, her only class of the day having concluded early, she wanted to get home as fast as possible. _Matsuri… I swear I'm gonna kill you if you're not there…_

* * *

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

Matsuri's meal having been finished, she sat back in her seat, awaiting the return of the waiter. She sighed as she looked out the window again, seeing many people coming and going, seeming to never stop, even for a moment. Her mind slipped into submission, allowing her a moment of serenity, before being pulled back by a familiar voice.

"Are you done with that?" She whipped her head around to look at the owner of the voice, only to see Riku. She nodded as he took the dishes. "So." He began, smiling. "Are you new to the city?" The brunet nodded.

"Yeah. My sister is attending a college here, and I came to check up on her." Riku nodded, looking around.

"So. I'll get outta work in a few minutes, want me to show you around town?" Matsuri seemed reluctant at first, but upon realizing the fact that she had absolutely _no _idea where she was, she shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" His smile widened as he nodded.

"Alright. Here's your bill, and I'll be right back." Matsuri nodded, knowing it'd be good to have someone to show her where to go, that she would actually be able to understand.

* * *

_**:…Kagami…:**_

When the girl had gotten home, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to see that the girl had made her leave, and even less surprised to see that the food she had made hadn't been so much as touched. Groaning in annoyance, she turned around and trudging back outside to search for her sister, before the older one got herself in trouble.

* * *

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

"Yeah. I moved here from Japan when I was about ten, and since then, I've gone to school here and everything. I'm still fluent in Japanese, as you can tell." Matsuri shrugged, keeping her distance. The reason she was with him right now was for no personal reason. It was merely to find a way home, and to get used to the city.

She looked to the side through half-lidded eyes, avoiding eye contact. It didn't take a genius to see that she didn't wanna talk, so he just stopped as they both continued walking in silence.

* * *

_**:…Kagami…:**_

She wandered around the big city, taking a second glance at anyone who looked even remotely like her sister. _Gah. Gotta find her._

She sighed as she continued to look around, and decided to take a detour to the park, when she came across her sister, walking with someone she had never met before. "Onee-Chan!" She yelled, speeding up, so she could catch up to her sister, who turned around, only to find herself face to face with the lilac-haired girl.

"Hm? What're you doing here?" Asked Matsuri, a blank demeanor on her face.

"I could be asking you the same thing!" Yelled Kagami in return, glaring at her sister. "C'mon. We're going home." Matsuri shrugged as she looked to Riku.

"Thanks, Riku." She spoke as Riku pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to the girl.

"Here. It's my number. Call me sometime." Matsuri shrugged, yet again.

"Sure, I guess." She turned to her sister, who's jaw had dropped, but she quickly regained her composure and turned, walking off with her sister following in pursuit.

* * *

**AN**: So, yeah. There's that. Didn't do too great of a job in portraying Matsuri's character.


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ideas of Lucky Star.

So, I kinda got inspiration, and I just realized that Matsuri and Riku were kinda acting like a future couple, and no. They're not gonna be a couple, but I was planning on throwing him in as a side character, and just kinda being there. I might throw in other random OC's, and I promise, there won't be any self-incursion, or any OC pairings, both of which I really don't like. Especially not after My Immortal. This one takes place two weeks after "A Fate Encounter".

-Line break-

Realization

_**:…Kagami…:**_

Sighing, the lilac-haired girl leaned back on the couch. Even on her day off of school it seemed she couldn't catch a break! How and why, you might ask? It hadn't even been five minutes since she'd woken up, and Matsuri was lecturing her about how, despite the fact that she'd already spoken to her younger twin, she hadn't called their parents, to inform them that she was doing well, to which Kagami grunted and argued back with all she had.

There was no way in hell she was gonna call her mom and talk with her, because her mom always knew when something was wrong, and she always had a way of getting the girl to spill everything. To pour her soul out to her mother about all the issues she'd been having. And usually, it lead to an uncontrollable flow of tears.

"Fine!" Screamed Matsuri when they were in the middle of one of their arguments. "Don't let Mom and Dad know that you're okay! Make them worry!" Kagami pulled at her pig-tails, having heard enough on the subject. Just as quickly as she had grabbed them, though, she released them and threw the front door open.

"Where're you going?" Demanded the elder sister.

"What's it matter to you? You're not the boss of me!" She stomped into the hallway and slammed the door shut, running down the hallway until she reached the elevator, where she pulled out her phone and dialed a number from her contact list.

"Hey, Riku?" She asked into the phone. "You got a few minutes?

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

The brunette stood in the center of the room, staring wordlessly at the door her sister had just exited through. Sometimes that girl just… Got to her. Made her angry, annoyed her to no end. She shook her head and plopped down on the couch, the crook of her arm pressed against her eyes as she sighed. After a few minutes, she pulled her arm down and looked on the table to her left, seeing her cell phone and quickly reaching for it, one person on her mind.

_**:…Kagami…:**_

She was standing in the park. The park where she found Matsuri that one day, when she had met Riku. She bit her lip. Just thinking of her sister made her wanna punch something. She stared into the water or the huge pond. Bending over, she picked up a flat stone and skipped it along the water's edge.

"Hey." She heard from behind her, causing her to turn around to see Riku standing there.

"Thanks for coming. I just… Need to talk to someone who's not a family member right now…" The man nodded, smiling slightly at his new friend.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" Kagami sighed, and she began to spill everything she had been feeling since she moved here.

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

"Mom… You don't understand…" Matsuri spoke into the phone with a tone filled with concern-one that she rarely used. "The day I got here, Kagami said that she got into a fight with some girls, and she was covered in bruises and scrapes." Matsuri listened as her mother spoke.

"And that's Kagami's business." Miki said, her tone stern. "And she doesn't have to tell anyone if she doesn't want to." Matsuri clenched her jaw before she began yelling into the phone.

"Don't you care whether or not Kagami's okay?" She let out a legit scream as she slammed the phone shut and threw it across the room, hearing the echoing thump of the plastic hitting the wall.

_What's wrong with me…? _She thought as she gripped her head, shaking it to and fro. _It's not until this mess with Kagami started, that I've been like this… _She began to regain her composure as she turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

_**:…Kagami…:**_

"So that's it?" Kagami looked at him. After spilling an entire life's worth of problems, all he had to say was 'So that's it'?

"The hell do you mean by that?" Kagami yelled. "Do you think that's any kinda help when someone's talking about their problems?" Riku gave a timid smile.

"You know that I move here when I was ten, right?" Kagami flinched visibly, before she stared at him and nodded. "Do you have any idea _why _I moved?" All Kagami could do was continue staring.

She knew the story about what, but why was a completely different one. "Well, you see, my mother died when I was nine, and afterwards my father started drinking. He'd drink until he was so drunk he could barely stand up straight. That was when he'd come after me." He paused for a moment, as if remembering was in those moments right now-reliving them the way he'd been forced to as a child.

"I… I didn't…" He shook his head.

"No. It's just… To hear you complain when you have people who care… It's…" He shook his head and gave a dry laugh, even though there was no humor in what was going on.

"I didn't know…" She finally finished.

"It's okay." He blankly looked at Kagami, as he continued. "Sounds like that little blue-haired girl… What was her name…? Konata? Really cares about you." The tsundere snorted.

"Yeah right!"

"It's true. She might just have a different way of showing her affection." He smiled. "And Matsuri. Sure, you guys've had your arguments, but she cares too." The girl simply stood, jaw clenched, eyes staring straight ahead. There was a long silence.

"What makes you think… What makes you think she cares?" She glanced back at her friend who looked slightly to the side, and smiled.

"That." He spoke as he pointed, causing Kagami to turn around, her eyes growing wide when she laid her eyes on a familiar figure.

"M… Matsuri…"

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

"Where could that idiot…" The brunette began to speak to herself, but cut herself off, when she finally saw her.

"K… Kagami…" She stopped walking when she saw that he was with Riku. "Kagami." She began sprinting toward her younger sister, having no other route than halfway around the park, dodging bystanders before changing course, and entering the park, never slowing.

Her sister had her back turned to her, and as she got about halfway from the entrance of the park to Kagami, Riku raised one finger, saying one syllable that was undecipherable to the girl. Kagami turned around as she went wide-eyed.

"M… Matsuri…" She heard Kagami speak as the older girl crashed into her, pulling her into a tight hug. Riku stepped aside, grinning slightly.

"I'm sorry." She spoke into the twin's ear.

Kagami shook her head as she burried her face into her sister's shoulder. "No. It's my fault. I _completely _overreacted. I'll call mom when we get home." Matsuri smiled.

"Alright. And afterwards, _I _wanna talk to her." Kagami nodded as she pulled away, but still held her sister's hand.

"Thanks, Riku." Kagami spoke as she held out her free hand, which Riku grabbed.

"No problem." He said in response, before the three headed towards their respective homes.

_**:…Matsuri…:**_

"Mom…" Croaked out Kagami as she spoke to Miki on the phone, tears welling in her eyes. He sister reached for her, and made her sit next to her on the couch. There were a good twenty minutes of Kagami speaking as she choked back the salt water that threatened to spill forth.

"Alright. Matsuri said she wanted to talk to you… Love you too… Bye, Mom." She handed her sister the phone, as her sister took it, and motioned for her sister to leave the room.

"Hello, Honey." Spoke Miki on the other end of the line.

"Cut the crap." Matsuri said. "You said all that stuff earlier on purpose." Miki was silent for a moment.

"Yes. But it worked, didn't it. It made you go help her." The daughter sighed.

"Yeah. But still, you didn't need to act like you didn't care." Matsuri defended.

"I'm sorry." Spoke the mother.

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed. Night, Mom."

"Good night, Dear."

Matsuri hung up.

-Line break-

**AN**: I didn't like Miki's role in this, but it worked out just fine in the end. Miki is one of my favorite characters, because of some Fan Fiction I've read, so yeah.


End file.
